lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Blank Page
Without further ado, The story. Chapter one: The day we left General whisper walked along side Darkflame. "5 minutes to rip closure" announced a female voice over the comm system. Preparations were being made and human controlled minifigs were being lain down on gurneys as even Paradox's brightest scientists had no idea what would happen to the bodies. Stasis pods had been prepared should the bodies loose all mobility. "We will all miss you and your human comrades whisper" said Vanda sadly. Many figures were saying goodbye to eachother before being ushered to their gurneys. "4 minutes to rip closure" announced the comm. whisper opened the comm to the great tree and Paradox refinery. “Goodbye friends, I hope to meet you again" said whisper. "I owe you a few whisper, just wish I could stop the rip closing" replied brick fury solemnly. "3 minutes to rip closure" announced the system. Whisper rushed over to Clay. "Maybe we'll meet again someday buddy" said whisper. "Just glad you served with me" said clay. "2 minutes to rip closure" said the voice. Whisper walked up to Lord Bricksbane, Ogel, and Silas Penumbra. "Sorry you never got to serve in the field" said whisper. "Oh, don't worry we're fine with nice comfy desk jobs" said Ogel. "Speak for yourself, I'd rather be smashing stromlings in the field!" countered Silas. "1 minute to rip closure" announced the voice who must have been Naomi. He walked over to Mr. Ree. "Hey Ree, I’ve been meaning to ask you: Would you like to join the Paradox?" Asked Whisper. "Yes, you're shady enough for me to join" answered Mr. Ree. "Rip closure in progress" announced Naomi. Whisper swiftly collapsed. "Whisper?, Whisper?!" asked Vanda clearly Distressed. "Get me a doctor and a gurney; he's still got a spark!"She exclaimed........ Chapter two: Wake up Whisper felt cold and stiff. He tried to lift his arms to no avail. As he opened his eyes he found himself propped upright behind glass. To his left he saw his rifle and to his right, his Katana. His armor was polished. He suddenly realized that he was in a stasis pod. He figured that without human assistance, he could not move yet his personality was his own, not the human's. He was awake yet he could not control his body. He had heard that figs in comas sometimes suffered the same symptoms. He was a prisoner in his own body. Just as he was attempting to move something, even his tongue; a hidden door opened and Vanda walked in. She walked to the center of the room, sat down, cross legged, and closed her eyes. He found this strange. She almost never used to meditate, only before great battles and after great tragedy. He hoped that many soldiers hadn't been permanently smashed. But before he could contemplate it any more a man in white and red armor called for her to come to the staging room. She seemed annoyed at him. "General, I am trying to pay my respects to the comatose soldiers, next time handle the planning yourself." She stood up and, begrudgingly walked off. Whisper watched her walk off, the door closed and the lights dimmed. He then saw a man in strange armor walk in. He had never seen anything like him. One thing he knew, this man did NOT belong here. He acted apprehensive, checking over his shoulder, feeling his hip-holster. He made notes on a keyboard on his arm. After taking many notes he removed his strange helmet and said "You are a perplexing case soldier, no one on my planet has ever seen this problem." The man replaced his helmet and walked out. He wanted to scream "Security breach!" but his mouth would not comply. Thinking back to the man's words something dawned on him: the man said he was from another planet yet he looked like any other person save for a lighter flesh color. He was certainly not the alien menace from horror flicks. As whisper fell asleep all he could think of was the eerie, blue glowing T visor on the alien's helmet. Chapter three: Observation In the morning Whisper woke up again to his living nightmare. Yesterday he had had a close encounter of the third kind and discovered that the new general didn't even wear Paradox colors! Yes, a coma was a very uncomfortable state indeed. Once again the doors opened and Vanda walked in. Same as yesterday, she sat down and began to meditate. Only this time that un-patriotic general didn't interrupt her. She left after about half an hour as far as Whisper could figure. After she left things were quiet. For a long while he had nothing to look at but his rifle and Katana. He kept repeating the inscription in the sword's handle "May this blade serve you well and protect your soul". It was written in Japanese, only members of paradox and assembly scholars could read Japanese. Duke ounce claimed to read it but miss-read "Sushi" as "hamburger", now THAT was funny. Even Vanda laughed! Soon the door opened again and a sorcerer came in with a feather duster. He started dusting off the pods. After sweeping up the floor he left, mumbling, indignant, "A level three valiant sorcerer is too good to clean, those shock marauders think they're better than us all." What is a "Shock marauder"? Whisper thought. But before he could think more the door opened and the alien walked in, more relaxed than last time, but still on guard. He walked straight to the pod this time and pulled off his helmet. He had a long, stringy; mustache like the one kieken sensei wears, and had long, black hair. The man wore orange armor on a grey flight suit. "What a waste of a good warrior, cleaning pods." Said the alien. "Someday, someone is going to put those shock marauders in their place, they'd just better hope it isn't Kal." "They'd never get away with that on Mandalore." So, he's from somewhere called Mandalore, I guess that makes him Mandalorish, or maybe Mandalories. Thought whisper. Soon the alien put on his helmet, put his index finger to his ear-plate and began making tell tale conversation gestures. Afterwards he rushed out like his head was on fire. Who was he anyways, and why did he keep talking to me? Wondered Whisper. Chapter four: Day to day The days went by and Vanda came to meditate and contemplate, sometimes talking to the soldiers in stasis. It was nice to know she was alive but torturous to never be able to interact with or reassure her. The unpatriotic general almost never came in. ounce he spit on Whispers pod. The alien always talked to him, telling him more and more: "You know, this armor is near impenetrable." "Blasters on our planet run on tabanna gas." "A verpine can be loaded with rocks if you're out of ammo." "Our leader doesn’t really tell us what to do, he just gives sensible suggestions that we choose to follow." "The maelstrom will soon be a threat to our Galaxy too." "Something big is coming, Revan says he feels it." Many times Whisper overheard a maelstrom attack alarm, but obviously it lost as Nexus tower was still standing. He still wondered many things, like, what is a verpine?, who is Revan?, How would he fell "something big"?. The alien also talked of a man named Kal who was something of a hero to the man and someone called Boba who seemed VERY important. He also mentioned super commandos as some type of personal squad for this Boba. Sometimes Whisper composed Haikus like: I am trapped in time-My loneliness knows no end-I miss my freedom or I cannot walk out-I am stuck behind this glass-The darkness consumes and Mystery abounds-I know nothing of this man-His words make no sense. He felt defeated and trapped and thought that he would rather have died than become the equal of a lamp. All he could hope was that "something big" was the re-opening of the rip, because as it stood he was little more than bauble in a museum Chapter five: "Something big" Vanda walked into the room as usual, she looked as though she had lost all hope today. She didn't sit down today, she walked up to whisper's pod instead. "Times are difficult, and the maelstrom is getting worse, soon we will run out of troops." "We really need the humans back as soon as possible." Vanda said. "I don't trust those shock marauders and I don't like the way they have prejudice against all the other nexus force members." "And the general seems like he would organize a coup if he was given the chance" "oh, for imagination's sake, you probably can't even hear me!" But Whisper could hear her and he loved having contact with another fig other than the alien. "I, I just don't know what to do, the stress of leading a faction, organizing battle strategies, answering complaints, all in an under-staffed situation." "It's just, too much to deal with." "If you have any sway with a higher power, please put in a good word for me." If he did he would but unfortunately he didn't. He'd never seen her like this before, she was usually so cool and collected. "I, I just...." She slid aside the glass (It just slides open that easily?! Why didn't the alien let me out?!) and leaned in to kiss him. She held for a moment and then backed away again, closing the glass. Whisper was stunned but he enjoyed it. He had no idea she felt that way, but he felt the very same way himself. It was comforting to him and it seemed to calm Vanda for moment but before she could relax they were interrupted. Whisp Lee was walking in when a red and white armored hand covered his mouth and dragged him out. He pulled back in with the General latched onto him by the mouth and torso. Whisp drove his elbow back into the general's neck armor: hard. The general gasped and fell down where Whisp drove his middle and index finger into the general’s un-helmeted forehead knocking him out. "Miss. Darkflame, I have vital news!" "The rip will soon be safe to re-open without the maelstrom coming into the human world!" Vanda was speechless, eyes wide in amazement and joy. "The good general tried to obstruct my report by the way." At this whisp walked out dragging the general out by the collar. Vanda threw open the glass and Kissed Whisper again lingering for a few moments and then pulling back away. She closed the glass, red faced and just sat down for a few minutes before leaving, still looking guilty. Chapter six: Return Whisper woke up with new hope of being free from his prison. yesterday had been eventful to say the least. Kissed by his faction leader and told the rip would reopen. Today he felt no sadness and didn't feel trapped. It was the best he'd felt in nearly seven months! Soon Vanda walked in, looking a bit embarrassed and just sat down to meditate as usual. Eventually she stood up and walked over to Whisper's pod. She slid aside the glass and dropped a piece of paper into Whisper's collar. She then slid the glass back and went to sit down again. How does she expect me to read this? I'm in a coma! Whisper thought. Then he thought: Hmmm, maybe it's meant for me to read when the rip reopens. Soon Whisp came in wrestling the general. They had both fallen down and were rolling around trying to get the other off. Whisp quickly gained the upper hand and tossed the general into the wall where Whisp kicked him between the legs. The general collapsed: unconscious from the pain. " The rip can be opened today Miss Darkflame." "Doctor over build requested your presence at the imagination nexus to help plan the return of our human allies." Vanda left dragging the general out by the leg. Whisper was overjoyed, he would soon be free! Not long after men in red and white armor came in standing near the pods. One spoke "Ok men, we have strict orders to shoot any human controlled minifigs on sight from General 1890 himself!" Oh, **** thought Whisper, they're gonna shoot us when we wake up! But before long he saw a blue glowing T shape on the ceiling. The alien dropped down behind one of the men and smashed him with a knife that was part of his gauntlet. He then whipped out a black rifle that rapidly fired and smashed the rest of the men. "Looks like you guys got yourselves into one shabla mess." "Lucky the Mand'alor dispatched me to keep tabs on you." But before the alien could say anymore Vanda's voice came over the comm system "Attention all nexus force members prepare for the reopening of the rip in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four ,three, two, one, The rip is back open!" Whisper felt a surge of imagination flood his body and discovered that he could now move his hands and arms again! He threw open the glass and stretched, every joint in his body cracking or popping. He saw all the other figs do the same. He grabbed his rifle and katana and ran up to the alien. "Who are you, who is the Mand’alor, and why does he want you to spy on me?" "I'm Jing Bei, The Mand’alor is our leader and he thinks you're a potential ally, now no more questions the maelstrom is headed for nexus tower to smash as many human controlled minifigs as possible!" True to Jing's word the maelstrom attack alarm blared deafeningly as blinding red lights flashed. Duke came over the comm "Major maelstrom attack, all personnel to battle stations, returning figs, report to the staging room for briefing!" "That's my cue, see you in the field, General Whisper." said Jing as he ran to the paradox teleporter that was barricaded off. Whisper had no time to chase him because he had to help plan the defense..... Chapter seven: The battle for survival Whisper ran to the nexus tower staging room, he barreled trough the doors and came to a halt next to Vanda. For a moment they looked at eachother and blushed but the other faction leaders and their Generals were too busy to notice. "I say we throw everything at them and hope for the best." said Duke "No a frontal assault is too risky we should drop troops in with jet packs behind enemy lines." countered Vanda. " I agree with Vanda" said Overbuild. "nah, The Knight be right doctor over-easy, hit 'em hard an fas." said Hael. "well then, we should drop assembly and paradox soldiers behind enemy lines to hit from behind and throw venture and sentinel troops at them from the front, they'll be sandwiched between our troops and easily be smashed like the earth warriors from the himalias did in world war two." "I like it, let's go." said Dr. over build. "ay, we oughta stay behine an goad te towwa." said Hael. Many nexus force dropships took off full of soldiers with jetpacks. As they flew behind enemy lines millions of troops marched away from the tower to meet the enemy. Whisper and the faction leaders hurried out to fight the Maelstrom creatures powerful enough to break through the advancing line. When they reached the ground they were astonished to find Shival and a platoon a mytrans with hugely powerful new weapons never before seen fending off the creatures. "What ever happened to the neutrality of the mytran race?" asked Vanda. "We couldn't allow the maelstrom to extinguish the last shard of pure imagination, but when this battle ends we will continue our neutrality." Said Shival. Even more surprising, Jing was sniping at creatures with a long, wood handled rifle. He then ran out of ammo and began loading rocks inside! Hmm, that must be a verpine thought Whisper. Within twenty minutes the battle was over and the maelstrom was once more pushed back by the nexus city force field. Back in the tower everyone was celebrating. "We should all go to this great place in forbidden valley that I read about, I've always wanted to try a salmon hamburger!" said Duke. All the faction leaders and whisper started to laugh "What?, What’s so funny?" asked Duke. When the laughing died down Vanda looked at Whisper and said "About yesterday, I.." "Don't worry Vanda I didn't mind." replied Whisper. They both blushed a bit. This time Duke noticed "What's the big secret guys? Did you break my armor again?!" "No, it's got nothing to do with you or your armor." said vanda "Well as long as my armor's fine so am I." "Now how about those salmon burgers?"said Duke. Later that day Whisper remembered the paper in his collar. It was written on in Japanese. It was a haiku that read : I feel lonely now-I have fallen for this man-Does he feel the same. Whisper went up to where Vanda stood and placed the haiku in her hand. "Yes." said Whisper. She embraced him and they shared yet another kiss. This time Whisper could Kiss her back. Chapter eight: The prospect of an alliance It was 2:00am by human eastern standard time. Whisper was already awake, he was patrolling the paradox lab and the former stasis room now being refurbished into a Zen meditation room. He was really looking to find Jing who disappeared after yesterday's battle. He just didn't believe someone with his level of skill would perish in the fight. He continued to scoured nexus tower up and down for the next three hours but found no trace of Jing. He eventually decided that Jing was not in the tower. Whisper decided to ask Naomi if she had ever detected Jing Bei in the tower. "No, I am afraid if Jing Bei has ever been in this building he has evaded my sensors like Mr. Ree." answered Naomi. Whisper gave up, he figured if Jing was able he would probably continue to keep tabs on him from the shadows. Later that day Whisper told Vanda about Jing "Vanda, While I was in stasis a man kept talking to me, he wore strange orange armor and an odd helmet with a T shaped slit visor." "I've never heard of him, do you know anything else about him?" asked vanda "Yes, he's from a planet called Mandalore, his leader is the Mand’alor, his armor is near impenetrable, he carries a gun called a verpine, and he managed to evade all paradox security for over seven months.” replied Whisper. "I'll put the nexus force on high alert, if he's here we'll find him." Whisper didn't find that very comforting, Jing did evade security for seven months after all. Later that day the faction leaders and their generals gathered in the staging room to discuss the humifigs returning to the fight. But before anything was planed Jing Bei back-flipped off the ceiling and tossed a silver disk on the table. "Bomb!" yelled duke who ducked down under the table."It's not a bomb Fright knight, it's a holo-comm." said Jing calmly. Soon a blue light erupted from the disk and formed into the shape of a man that look much like Jing but taller and less muscular. "Good afternoon faction leaders and generals, I am Boba Fett, Mand'alor of Manda'yaim, or leader of Mandalore in your language. I would like to propose an alliance between the nexus force and Mandalore. We have reason to believe that our enemies are manufacturing battle robots infused with maelstrom energy, while we can manage it on our own it is disturbing to know it's reach is expanding. Soon it's power may be enough to overrun lesser nations like the galactic republic.” said the blue, ghostly Boba. "This is reason to be on alert, if it can reach other galaxies without a rip, it must be more powerful than we ever imagined." said Dr. Overbuild "All in favor of an alliance?" said Duke. "I" said Overbuild, Duke, Vanda and their respective generals. "Then it's settled, we shall forge an alliance with this 'Mandalore'" said Duke. "I appreciate your choices, I see that the pirate and his general opted against this alliance.” said holo Fett "Ay, I don trus Ye et. aybe en time.” replied Hael. "I will dispatch a platoon of Mandalorian warriors to your galaxy as a sign of good will, may the maelstrom crumble at our combined might!" exclaimed the semi transparent Mand’alor."To imagination!" exclaimed the faction leaders and generals at once. Chapter nine: Platoon It was approximately 4:00am in Nexus tower and sentries were up late looking for the platoon the Mand’alor had sent. They were worried that the platoon would run into stromlings and not know how to handle them. After all, the nexus force definitely DID NOT need infected Mandalorians running around crux prime smashing seasoned warriors left and right! Soon one of the sentries spotted a cloud of dust on the horizon, they detected 52 un-infected beings inside, the exact size of a platoon. But not long after the cloud cleared and three futuristic transports stopped dead in their tracks, they had been attacked by a Butter Scorch! Several armored men and women rushed out of the transports and began attacking the butter, firing guns, throwing grenades, even throwing knives! Even more surprising: the scorch was smashed in under ten minutes with the mandos suffering no losses! Half an hour later the transports had navigated the terrain of crux prime, arriving at the tower. The faction leaders and their respective generals had gathered at the base of the tower to meet the platoon on arrival. As the transports came to a halt a ramp extended from the front of the middle transport, allowing a Mandalorian in black armor with red, jagged accents to walk down to the faction leaders. "I am luitenet Faange of the tenth platoon: strill brigade."said the black-red luitenet. "We encountered moderately heavy resistance on the way here, we were attacked by a purple, glowing large reptilian beast."Said Faange. "You just smashed the most dangerous enemy the maelstrom has in half the time it usually takes, without taking ANY casualties!"exclaimed Doctor overbuild. "Meh, I've seen Knights smash one faster.” said Duke. "No, you have not, you are just bragging because you are intimidated by the mandalorians." Said a man in black robes wearing a mask reminiscent of those worn by the mandos."And who exactly are you?"asked Duke "I am Grand Master Reven's apprentice, Akoi, so excuse me if my psychic abilities are less than omnipresent."Duke was about to reply but Akoi waved his hand and Duke suddenly found it impossible to open his mouth. "Ha, Ha, someone finally figured out how to stop Duke from talking!" said the assembly general. Akoi let out a laugh. "Well, Welcome to nexus tower, feel free to make yourselves at home." said Doctor overbuild. Duke wrote in the dust at his feet "WOULD YOU STOP HEXING MY MOUTH ALREADY?!" just for a final burst of humor Akoi wrote back" O K" and suddenly Duke could talk, but it would be a waste of lines to print an entire sentence of ****s. So when duke was done swearing the mandos began unloading crates of alien supplies that were mostly devastating weapons, rations, medical supplies, and communication equipment. Paradox scientists kept asking to borrow one of everything to study but almost all were ignored or turned down. Whisp Lee did manage to get a Mandalorian bandage to study, but was disappointed to find it was the very same thing he was wearing all over his body. General FB1890 attempted to punch the Mandalorian luitenet but found himself wrapped up and electrocuted by a stun net. When he woke up FB decided to stay away from the mandos while they were there. Unfortunately he made the mistake of insulting Akoi's girlfriend which left him hanging upside-down over the shadow orb, having his head dunked into it every other minute or so. He generally took quite a beating that day, including a round-house kick to the head from Vanda for falling onto her after being punched by the Mandalorian sergeant. Over all it was a pretty good day for Whisper. He even discussed battle strategies with a mando named Jag. Chapter ten: The master Around 7:00am Whisper and Vanda were just sitting down to breakfast when Akoi walked in."My master wishes to speak with you both.” said Akoi. "Very well, I am willing to speak with him.” said Vanda. Akoi pulled up his sleeve to reveal a Mandalorian gauntlet, typed in a code and a man with black robes and a mask appeared in ghostly, blue, holo form. "The leaders of Paradox have agreed to speak" "I know, I'll be there in a moment.” replied his master. "What does he mean he'll be here in a-" but Whisper was cut off by a blinding blue flash. "I meant I would come here in person, no we don't have teleportation tech, It is a force power only I command."Stated Revan calmly. "But, how did you know I was wondering-"Vanda began. "If I had teleportation technology? I am psychic, yet another perk of complete force mastery."Revan cut in. "You know, in our universe it's considered rude to cut people off." said Whisper "Sorry, just a habit born of knowing what you are about to say before you do.” replied Revan. "I am here to discuss the distinction between Dark lords of the Sith and darker members of the unifying force. If unified force personnel see a member of the nexus force they are to announce 'The rancor menaces Felucia until the cycle is waning' so your men know not to attack. I will change the key phrase every week so the sith don't catch on. Your troops are to attack if a force user fails to tell them the phrase. Please pass this on to the other faction leaders and troops.” explained revan. Vanda replied “I’ll make sure to do so." Just then FB1890 walked in. Revan whipped around and FB began to float in mid air. "Seems you have a rat problem, he would betray you in an instant, I suggest immediate court-marshal.” stated Revan "Yes, I was planning to do so myself, just drop him in the shadow orb over there. He'll keep having the vision and be too scared to escape.” said Vanda. "Well as long as you know.."said Revan, he dropped FB into the orb. Soon after FB began screaming until he lost his voice. "Well I must be going now, I have a ship to destroy with my mind, best of luck."Said Revan who disappeared into another blue flash. Akoi walked away muttering “Wish he'd teach me how to do that already." Whisper and Vanda resumed having their breakfast and after a plate of eggs and bacon each scheduled a court-marshal for FB. A few hours later they read him his rights, found him guilty of five counts of treason, and was dumped in caldera mar where he was overwhelmed by the maelstrom. He was infected and turned into a stromling invader that was soon smashed by a sentinel knight out to get Muffit's bane. Later that day Whisper treated Vanda to a romantic diner. They were both ninja, so it consisted of sushi, sake, tea, and noodles all candle lit. Whisper didn't expect it, but today was even better than yesterday, his rival was gone and he spent some private time with Vanda. Chapter eleven: Ghost It was a normal morning in Nexus Tower, the workers had finished converting the stasis room into a Zen meditation room. They were just carieing in the last lotis tree when Vanda and Whisper walked by. "The reconstruction is going well thanks to the boom in assembly memebers." said Vanda nonchalontly. "Yes, and good to see FB1890 get what he deserved." continued Whisper the same. As they walked by the hanger they saw soldiers painting gunships to custom specs, one showed a dog smashing a stromling, another showed the baren laying limp on a rock under a pirate's foot. They kept walking and saw some Mandalorians telling stories of great battles to nexus force recruits. One was talking about how the Mandalorians lost with honor at the "Liberation" of Taris. Another was telling of god-like feats performed by Revan. Whisper and Vanda continued on past the Venture room, getting odd looks from pirates. They reached the launch pad to Nimbus Station but instead of flying of to the plaza a Talon gunship hovered in air of the rail. Whisper jumped in folowed by Vanda. "Ok, where to, Darkflame?"asked the pilot. "180 klicks north-east-70 klicks west" replied Vanda. "Can do ninja girl."said the pilot and gave her a wink. As the ship took off Whisper took the seat next too the pilot and reached over to take the controls. "Look at her like that again, and I'll throw you out the door in flight." said Whisper who gave him back the controls and patted him on the shoulder mocingly. Vanda walked up behind the pilot and said "If you do that again, the only thing you'll be kissing is the ground." After about 20 minutes of flight the pilot set them down on top of one of the crux prime rock spires. As he left he muttered "I have GOT to get a transfer to flying venture gunships." They were there searching the planet for a new type of stromling spotted and smashed by a sentinal. Whisper sighted up with his rifle scope searching the landscape for any signs of the new stromling. He saw something strange and zoomed in, it was a horde of shock marauders glowing purple. They were maelstrom infected, Whisper smashed ten of them with sniper shots but had to reload which let the others escape. He caught sight of one wearing a cape and epulaetts, FB1890 was a named stromling that was smashing players. Whisper sighted up and smashed him with two shots but he respawned. It was no use: Typhonus had FB's DNA, he was a permanent threat now. Vanda called in a gunship transport to take them back to the tower, this had to be reported to the other faction leaders before more soldiers were smashed and lost coins. Chapter twelve: A word of warning As the gunship drew nearer to the tower it's door opened to reveal Vanda and Whisper. It was crucial that they told the others more about the new maelstrom creature. It set down in the gunship hanger, and the two V.I.P pasengers jumped out, running out the hanger and down the hall. They ran into the meeting room, Vanda called the other leaders in and twenty long, boring minutes later they finaly showed up. "We've found that our ex-general has been infected by the maelstrom and the barron knows how to make more of him" said Vanda franticly. "This is not good, do we know his armor?"said Duke. "21 armor, 7 health, unknown attacks." said Whisper "Then we'll post him as high threat level and advise approuch as a guild." said Doctor overbuild. The leaders and generals disperced, Vanda and Whisper walked out onto a balcony off the room."What is Typhonus thinking?" asked Vanda. "If I knew, this war'd already be won, we just have to enjoy the times when we're not fighting" replied Whisper, he put his arm around Vanda. "Touching, but we can enjoy eachothers company tonight, right now we have to think of stratagies."said Vanda "Well than I sugjest we take a risk and send our flagship Reaper to the other galaxy under the command of general Clay."said Whisper "Fast conversation, but I'll allert Clay of his new objective, he'll tell the Reaper's crew."replied Vanda "The sooner the conversation ends, the sooner we can have some private time togather," said Whisper. At this they both walked out of the room in the direction of the Paradox section. On the way there they saw something strange, two mandos headbutting. Whisper made a mental note to ask about that next time he talked to Jag. They had become good friends in the last few days. Chapter thiteen: Journy General Clay was re-reading the nexus force handbook when the comm beeped, it was a mesage from Vanda: General Clay, new mission, fight maelstrom in other galaxy, take reaper. He was honostly shocked, the reaper was the nexus force's third largest ship! But orders ARE orders so he put on his helmet, picked up his weapon and walked out of his study. As he entered the Hanger he walked up to the Reaper and walked up the boarding ramp. Clay continued up to the bridge, sitting down in the control console he opened up a chanel to the hangar "All crew of the PAS Reaper repeat all crew of the PAS Reaper report to your stations immediatly, I have orders straight from Miss Darkflame!" he announce. Thoasands of minifigs rushed from thier haunts and scrambled up the masive ramp to the ship. As all personel setled into place the deck captain approuched Clay. "Unless you plan to fly this ship yourself I kindly request that you return my post to me." stated the man flatly. "Just using the comm captain." relied Clay getting up. As the engines warmed up the enormous hangar doors thundered open. Soon the Reaper had taken flight at speeds that broke the sound barrier but it promtly sped even faster far beond light speed streaking into non existance with a crash so loud that the ears of figs on avant gardens bled! It even smashed low level maelstrom! Men in white armor rushed towards purple glowing droid but most were mowed down by purple blaster fire, only Mandalorians remained standing to mow down the droids in return. "Shab! Who'd we lose?" Asked the commanding mando. "yayax company sir, Civies." replied another . "Clone casualtys?" asked the yellow mando "only seven men lost sir." replied the other "Good; shab, these maelstrom infused droids are a nightmare to republic troops." exclaimed the the commander. moments later a deafening Bang and blinding flash erupted in space, when his vission returned the mando saw a command ship that dwarfed the republic aclimators. "What in death's name is THAT?!" asked the other mando. "Hopefully, friendly." said the commander. Soon gunships began streaming off the Reaper speeding to the planet below. As they got within firing range missiles erupted in flame on the enemy droids. "Looks like they're friendly" said the mando "Where were they at the liberation of Tariss?! Coulda shabla used em then." excamed the commander. Before long black and red hovering tanks were dropped in and the Mandalorians spotted the Paradox sybosl on the fronts. One stopped behind and Clay walked out. "Your leader sent us a mercy force our's sent you one too." said clay to the yellow striped mando. Soon a jedi approuched Clay "I'm in charge here, why are you here?" demanded the knight. "I' d prefer to speak with your supperior." replied Clay "I have no supperior I answer to no-" but he was cut off by a beeping comm "Hellow master Revan? Yes there is a mysteriouse third partie here, how did you- right, omnipresent"said the jedi to the comm "It's for you." the jedi spit to Clay Category:Post-Gameplay Era Category:Stories Based on New Characters Category:Stories Based on Players Category:Stories Category:Story Categories Category:Incomplete Pages Category:cmgmvg Category:stories staring male characters